The Race for Supplies
Steele and the dogsled team headed out to find the medicine and bring it back to town. On the way back however, due to a massive snow storm, Steele and the dogsled team got themselves lost. Meanwhile, the gang headed to the starship's bridge and sees Angela forming a plan while Trunks and Goten are helping her. Kiva: So, what's the plan? Terra: Well, Angela? Angela: Okay, everyone. I know this is a sudden plan of attack, but we got no other choice. As you all know, eighteen kids are very sick in the hospital - including Rosie. Kiva: Oh dear.. Reia: Then why can't Sora or Raine use a healing spell? Angela: At this rate, that alone won't be strong enough to hold the sickness back. Raine: Even my healing arts have limits. Goten: That's not fair! Angela: I know it's not, Goten. But we need to face the facts. For this plan, I call this - Operation: Snow Fever. Kiva: Sweet. Angela: Here's the main problem - We just got word that Steele's dogsled team went missing during a snow storm. Our goal is very simple - find the dogsled team, plus the medicine, and bring them back to Nome. Kiva: Seems fair. Angela: There's a catch. During this mission, three enemies will take us down. We are going to even the odds, if we're going to do this. Kiva: Totally. Angela: Let's start off with a new enemy. Thanks to Reia's solo recon, I was able to match the prints in the snow. Something tells me this is not an average bear.. If we spot him, let Silver Fang joined in the fight. He might be come in handy. Silver Fang: Very well, if you insist. Angela: Next, Kiva. You and a group of your choice will keep an ear open for Demyx. Last time, he disguised himself as Terra to convince Kiva to fill the 13th spot in Organization XIII. Thankfully, that attempt has failed. At this point, he has nowhere left to run. If you see him, do what you do best - Put that freak on fire! Kiva: No problem. Angela: Lastly, we going to need Balto for this one. As we already know, Steele is well known for his glorified pride. We need to either go for plan A or B. Either put him under control or make sure he stays down. Kiva: Gosh.. Angela: Okay, this is not a brilliant plan, but this is the best we got. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Let me get this straight - We are going to join forces with Balto, find the missing dogsled team - medicine included - plus beating villains in the process? Kiva: Seems like it. Angela: We'll regroup with Balto at the hospital. Let's move out, people. - The gang used the dropship to go back to Nome, Alaska. On arrival on Balto's home, the gang regroups with him, who is heading back to the hospital. Kiva: Oh, man.. Boris: Balto, please.. Don't go crazy on me now.. Balto: Ratchet, we need your help. Ratchet: You got it! Balto: Let's stop by the hospital first. I want to see Rosie one more time. Kiva: Alright.. Ratchet: Lead the way, Balto. Boris: This is foolishness.. You would die like a dog! Oh.. No offense.. Silver Fang: None taken. - Muk and Luk soon followed them and checks on Rosie, but it was revealed that she's getting worse. In response, Sora sighed. Sasha: This is... Ratchet: Horrible.. Kiva: Poor Rosie.. - Upon seeing Rosie in a bad condition, Ratchet has become prepared to destroy Demyx. Ratchet: Demyx will pay for this.. For what happened to you, Kiva. Choose the people you wish to help you. Kiva: I choose Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora: Like we're gonna say no? Reia: I'm interested to fight a member of Organization XIII. May I join in the fight? Kiva: Perfect. Ratchet: Alright, let's go. - Balto and his group, along with Ratchet and the gang, head out to the wilderness to find the missing dogsled team. While they are on their way, Steele pulls the dogsled into the wrong way and get himself, and everything with him, lost. Category:Scenes